It's Supernatural
by ElealehBlue
Summary: After a prank from Jazz, (well, her best attempt at a prank,) Danny finds a new favorite song. And The box Ghost finds a new fear... First (posted) fanfic, one-shot, songfic, K to be safe, 1,222 words, I'm bad at summaries, we're all going to pretend Phantom Planet didn't happen. Okay? Okay. :)


**AN: This is my first (posted) fanfic. So, constructive criticism is welcomed, but, please, no flames. Ellie Blue is not fire-proof. I do not own Danny Phantom or the song** ** _Supernatural_** **by Raven Symone... obviously...**

 **Edited because of site guidelines. Hope it didn't ruin it. :(**

* * *

Supernatural by ElealehBlue

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton is in his bedroom, listening to music on his mp3 player, when, suddenly, the playlist hits a Raven-Simone' song, and he _knows_ Jazz has been messing with his music. However, before he can change the song and storm off to yell at his big sister, something in the lyrics catches his attention. Danny is officially hooked.

After listening to the song a few times, Danny goes over to his bedroom door and checks that the coast is clear. Seeing that he's home alone, he shuts the door, cranks up the volume on his computer speakers, and hits play. As the music pours from the speakers, Danny sings and dances around his room. It's like this song was written about him!

When the song says "The universe comes to me. I can make it look so easy.", Danny forms a ball of ectoplasm in his hands, and thrusts it outward to make a 3D map of the galaxy around his bedroom. When it says "You can see today what I see beyond." His eyes flash ectoplasmic green.

On the line "When I get this feelin', somethin's about to happen", Danny's ghost sense goes off, as if on cue. He quickly transforms into his ghost half. Two bright rings appear around his waist, spreading up and down his body. Raven hair and sky-blue eyes are replaced with snow-white and glowing, ectoplasmic-green. A normal t-shirt and blue jeans are traded for a black and white jumpsuit. Danny's entire body takes on an other-worldly glow, and, though he hasn't spoken yet, he knows that his voice will maintain a tinge of an echo. Boring, everyday Danny Fenton disappears, revealing the ghostly superhero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom.

Danny grabs the Fenton Thermos (one of his ghost-hunter parents' ghost-capturing devices) and flies through the wall, to fight off The Box Ghost for the umpteenth time this week, leaving the song playing in his empty room.

When Raven starts singing about a double-life, again, on cue, Danny flies back in through the wall, transforming back into Fenton, and tossing the thermos onto the bed. He immediately picks back up, as if he'd never left. Raven's sings "Welcome to another world, magic sister, super girl", which Danny sings as "Welcome to another world, superhero, cape unfurled." When the song says "Don't know how I do what I do, but I can make it all come true", Danny creates an ectoplasmic bird, which flies around his room, before dissipating.

The speakers blare "Got the sense I'm takin' off", Danny transforms into Phantom again, flying up and spinning towards the ceiling. Danny flashed his ghostly aura brightly, when the song repeats it's own title, again. On "Some things there's no explaining", Danny turns invisible, poping back into visibility on the other side of the room on "Just believe what you see." Flying around, as the song continues, Danny bumps the thermos, which is still sitting on his bed, accidentally releasing The Box Ghost. Boxy starts to say something, but then just stares at the halfa, confused. Danny continues to fly around and play, with his eyes closed.

As Raven sings "Ain't a super human, don't need any super-strength", Danny sings "Maybe I'm not all human, but I got my super-strength". Danny picks up his bed with one hand, unknowingly hitting the Box Ghost with it, then sets it back down. On "Like a force of nature, a hurricane", Danny uses his ice powers to make it snow, then quickly spins in the air, making the snow (and Boxy) flurry around. Boxy hits the floor behind Danny, with a thud.*

"I got my power on, and I'm goin'," Danny duplicates himself. "Goin'," Danny duplicates himself once more, as the Box Ghost watches from the floor, still dumbfounded. "Gone!" All three Danny's harmonize and disappear. "Oh, yeah!" Calls a Danny-Clone's disembodied voice. "Oh, oh, yeah" Calls another Danny, from the other side of the room.

"When I Get this feelin', somethin's about to happen," The three Danny's reappear, dancing around intangibly, phasing through everything in their path, including a very confused Boxy. "Without any reason, It's supernatural," The three Danny's harmonize, and one of them, _finally_ , notices The Box Ghost. "Some people call it crazy," The Danny closest to the door blasts Boxy backwards with one finger, not bothering to stop dancing. "Some things there's no explaining," The Danny to the left of the bed freezes Boxy solid, twitching his ghostly tail to the beat. "Just believe what you see," The Danny by the window sucks The Box Ghost back into the thermos. "It's supernatural!"

On the last line of the song, Danny and his two clones fuse back together, and Danny drops to the floor as he transforms back into Fenton. Danny looks up to see Jazz standing in the doorway, hand still on the knob, staring at him. In the midst of his little game, Danny hadn't heard her come home. They held each others' gaze, expressions blank, for several seconds. Then, Danny turned an impressive shade of red, and Jazz broke down laughing.

She walked back towards her bedroom, closing Danny's door behind her. Danny ran over, throwing the door back open. "Well, it's _your_ _ **fault**_ for getting it stuck in my head!" He shouted, flustered. He slammed his door shut, Jazz's laughter still echoing through the house. In his frustration, Danny bumped the thermos again, setting free a shell-shocked Box Ghost.

Boxy stared at Danny for a moment.

"Well?" Danny said, irritably.

Boxy reached down tentatively, never losing eye-contact with the halfa, and pressed a button on the side of the thermos, sucking himself back inside.

"That's what I thought... 'cause I'm supernatural!"

* * *

 **AN: Well? How'd I do? What'd ya think? Just a funny little one-shot I thought up while listening to a song. [10 points if you can guess which song it was ;) ]**

 **Well, c'mon. I know it's terrible, lemme have it.**

 **Until next time, (if there** ** _is_** **a next time, depending on how this goes over...)**

 **God bless, and love to all**

 **\- Ellie**


End file.
